A naughty cat
by Yuuiko-nya
Summary: ¡Que dificil es cuidar a una mascota! Tener que complacerla y cuidarla. Los gatos son tan monos y lindos, lo sera mas teniendo a una chica mitad gato ¿Que cosas puedo hacer contigo?


**A ****naughty****cat**

**XXx**

**XXx**

**XXx**

**XXx**

Actualmente es muy comun encontrar en Japón noticias de StuckMic mascotas hechas mediante mutaciones de mitad gato o perro y mitad humano.

La tecnología a dado un gran avance a inyectar medicamentos en animales con el propósito de poder hablar con tu propia mascota, hacer cosas juntos y los StuckMic constan de orejas y cola pero los pies sustituyen a las patas y una piel suave sustituye a el cuerpo peludo.

Las únicas personas que pueden darse el lujo de adquirir un "StuckMic" son las personas que tienen una posición muy importante ya que ellos pueden traer a un especialista en StuckMic o los laboratoristas que los ocupan de experimentos para ver como reaccionan con el mundo que los rodea, se encuentra prohibida su venta a cualquier mercado. Aunque….puedes correr el riesgo de que te descubran con un StuckMic y dar a la cárcel y -pagar una multa de más de 1000,000 yenes.

Aunque eh de confesar que me encantaría tener uno pero no quiero terminar en la cárcel así que me tengo que conformar conmigo solo en la casa, la verdad no puedo elegir en tener un perro o un gato bueno…dicen que los perros son mejores y fáciles de cuidar pero los gatos es un lio estarlos cuidando.

_**Tomare un descansó antes de ir al colegio.**_

Ya había tomado una almohada y empezó a sonar el teléfono.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¡Hola!

_ Ah…eres tu Hikaru.

_Ikuto ya llego las nuevas ediciones y no puedo pasar a dejártelas personalmente las dejare en la Cafetería que esta a la vuelta de tu casa ¿Ok?

_ Si, no importa yo voy. Cuídate Hikaru.

_ Hi, a ver cuando paso a saludarte x)

_Bye

…

**Entonces mis planes cambian.**

Me lleve mi MP3 y las llaves de la casa, cerré la puerta y salí a la calle.

Entre a la cafetería y pregunte por las cosas que había dejado Hikaru inmediatamente me las entregaron. Comenzó a llover dándome cuenta por la gota de agua que vi en una de las revistas, me apresure en llegar a casa.

Nya, nya, nya fue lo que escuche cerca de un bote de basura, me invadió la curiosidad de saber si era un StuckMic pero al mover el bote de basura era un gato comun y corriente, como pude pensar que era uno de ellos aunque yo quisiera uno, hiba a pasar mucho tiempo en que pudieran salir a la venta.

Tome las cosas del suelo, que por la emoción las había tirado al suelo mojado justo ahora me arrepentía de haberlas dejado hay. Mi camisa se atoro.

Volteé para ver en que estaba atorado.

"**¿Unas orejas?"**

No podía creer que fuera yo la persona con más suerte que pudiera encontrar a un StuckMic.

Pero no era lo que yo quería, era un gato y yo quería un perro. Estaba envuelta en una manta negra solo se veían las orejas pero podía verse que era una persona.

Pero no por eso hiba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, voltee para ver si nadie me seguía o veía solo quedaba poco para llegar a casa, hice lo que pude para cargar el StuckMic

Abrí la puerta lo mas rápido que pude y eche el gato en el sillón.

El gato se desenvolvió solo de la manta se bajo del sillón sentándose en el suelo se me quedo mirando con cara de pregunta.

_ ¿Tienes hambre?_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

_ ¡Nya!_ dijo felizmente.

_Y pensar que tu especie ya podía hablar, tal vez todavía les falta hacerte un par de estudios._ me senté junto a ella.

_ ¡Nya!

Se encimo en mi tirándome al piso dando ronroneos y frotando su cuerpo con el mio para que la acariciara. Por eso nunca me gustaron los gatos.

_Te vas alejando tantito…

_Nya

Pude separarla de mí con algo de fuerza.

_Puedes ir haber toda la casa.

Ella se paro de pies y fue hacer lo que yo le pedí. Mientras tanto yo leía un poco de manga ni siquiera pude llegar a la mitad sonó la caída de un traste de plástico y agua. Fui a ver.

_ ¡Ahora que!

_ Nya_ dijo triste.

_Debes de tener más cuidado.

La tome de la mano y la encamine a la sala para que viera televisión y yo subía por ropa seca y una toalla. Fracaso total dejarla mirar la televisión para que se entretuviera.

_No pensé que te gustara ver ese tipo de cosas.

_ ¡Nya!

_ ¿Sabes que es eso?

_Nya

_ No deberías de andar viendo eso, no es un canal para ti.

Sus ojos ámbar me decían todo _"Entonces lo es para ti"_

_¡Nya!

_Ok, vamos a cambiarte.

La cargue hasta mi habitación.

Ella inspeccionaba mi cuarto moviéndose por todos lados y lo único que quería era cambiarla o dormirla para que no diera lata. Paso al cuarto de baño.

**Ya que fuiste para haya… voy a bañarte.**

_ ¿Nya?

Sus ojos de nuevo me hablaban ¿_Que haces?_

_ Vas a tomar un baño.

_ ¿Nya?

Le saque su ropa mojada dejando al descubierto su piel blanca, la examine por unos segundos era tan parecida a la piel de un humano.

_Nyaaaaa.

_ ¿Eh? ¡Perdona!_ dije sonrojado.

¿Por qué tuve que hacer eso? Se portaba más nerviosa.

Deje caer el Shampú sobre su pelo rosa y lo talle con cuidado. Jugaba con el agua y me salpicaba la tuve que regañar. Se enojo de que la regañara y jalo de mi camisa llevándome con ella al agua.

_¡Ikuto!

Me sorprendí mucho que digiera mi nombre, a lo mejor lo leyó de mis libros de texto de la escuela.

_No jugare contigo.

_¡Nya!

Froto todo su cuerpo desnudo en mi yo no sabia que hacer solo me sonrojaba por lo cerca que la tenia.

_ ¡Basta!

_No

**Ahora si hablas.**

_Quiero jugar nya

_Tus…tus juegos son un poco raros.

_ ¡Nya!

_ ¡No, ya deja de hacer eso!

_No_ dijo dulcemente.

_Bueno… ¿que quieres jugar?

_ Jugar

_0/0 ¿¡

_ ¡Nya!

Con sus manos busco el cierre de mi pantalón.

_ ¡Oye!_ detuve sus manos.

_Nya…

Hizo unos ojitos tan dulces que casi me hipnotizan esos ojos….

_¡No are eso!

_No sé que piensas, nya._

__ ¿Eh?_

_Yo quería…quería que te bañaras conmigo._

_ ¡Ah!

_Pero…pero…si tú quieres hacer otras cosas yo lo are porque tú eres mi dueño _

___No hay necesidad de eso 0/0

_¡Nya!_ dijo frotándose contra mi.

_Entonces compláceme tú a mí.Nya._

___Me bañare contigo solo por hoy.

_ ¡Nya!

Empecé a desnudarme para meterme en la bañera ni siquiera se porque lo hice estaba nervioso y ella llena de alegría.

_Te mentí… !_

_ ¡¿Qué?!

Se sentó sobre mi, yo realmente no pude contenerme por el tacto de su piel contra la mía provocando un grave problema hay abajo.

_Siento algo debajo de mi ¿Serias tan amable de decirme que es?_

_Te…te lo digo si te quitas de encima.

_ ¡Nya!

_No, gracias. Me gusta estar así contigo…Ikuto._

_ ¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a estar así?

**Ya que se quite, ya no aguanto y si se da cuenta de mi erección, no creo que ya se dio cuenta.**

**_ **¡Nya!

_Me gustas._

___o_o¿Qué?

_ ¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya!

_Puedo sentirte, pero quiero sentirte completo._

_ ¡No!

_Si te mueves rozaras nuestros cuerpos haciendo que tu erección sea más grande. ¿Quieres eso? _

___¿Tu de verdad quieres esto?

_¡Nya!

_Esta bien.

Tome la Toalla mas cerca que tuve y la coloque entre los dos, pude quitarle de encima y sali con la toalla puesta alrededor de mi cintura y cerré la puerta del baño dejándola a ella sola. Mi corazón latía tan rápido de tenerla tan cerca.

_ ¡Nya!¡nya!

_Que mal dueño eres…nya._

_Te quedaras hay hasta que se te baje tu calentura ¬_¬

__Nya, nya, nya!_

__ _Aunque maúlles hay te vas a quedar.

_ ¡Ikuto!

_Bye

* * *

**x) Grax por leer..!**


End file.
